masseffectunofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Liara T'Soni
Dr. Liara T'Soni is an Asari graduate of Serrice University on Thessia, an expert on the ancient Protheans and also one of the prominent squad members of Commander Shepard's crew. By the events of Mass Effect, Liara is 106 years old which is barely considered an adult by Asari standards. She has a passion for studying and examining Prothean culture and technology. T'Soni is an expert in the field of Prothean archaeology, specifically evidence concerning the Prothean extinction. Due to her age though her theories has easily been dismissed as childish speculations and assumptions. Her interest in the Protheans leads Liara to an old Prothean ruin on Therum, where she'll eventually meet up with Commander Shepard. Dr. T'Soni is a possible romance interest for both male and female Shepards. The asari have only one gender, and can reproduce with any gender of any species. Liara's class is unique to her as an asari Scientist, skilled mainly in biotics, but unable to build skills in weapons and tech abilities. Unlike the human equivalent Adept, however, T'Soni can learn "Electronic" skills. T'Soni is the daughter of Matriarch Benezia, a well-respected and powerful asari biotic. It is unknown precisely who T'Soni's other parent is, except that she was another asari. In the Mass Effect 2 DLC Lair of the Shadow Broker, on the Shadow Broker's ship a video of an asari looking at a picture of Liara can be viewed. This asari is the Matriarch that is the bartender on Illium, and it is implied that this is Liara's biological "father", although it has not yet been proven. There is a certain social stigma attached to this, as the asari believe that for them to improve themselves, they should mate with other species to gain new genetic properties. If two asari mate as Liara's parents did, then it is believed that nothing is gained from the relationship. The term "Pureblood" is used as a cruel insult for children born of two asari. When asked about her second parent, T'Soni is only able to speculate that her parents were possibly embarrassed by the union, but she does not know for certain. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, T'Soni initially depicts a radically changed personality. Acting much more like her mother Benezia, T'Soni has become an information broker on Illium in direct rivalry to the Shadow Broker. Having improved as a biotic, she uses threats and other intimidation tactics to extort information. If the player imported a Shepard from the original Mass Effect that romanced Liara, she greets Shepard with a kiss. Liara assigns Shepard an optional quest to assist her in hunting down an agent of the Shadow Broker spying on her, known as the Observer. Liara's anger at the Broker stems from when he recovered Shepard's body and was prepared to sell it to the Collectors during the events of Mass Effect: Redemption. After certain dialogue choices, the player is finally able to break through her shell and reveal the real Liara, revealing that her darker personality is nothing more than a facade. T'Soni took pains in getting Shepard's body from the Broker and gave it to Cerberus so they could bring Shepard back to life. Liara knew that Cerberus would use Shepard for their own uses, but still gave them Shepard's body as she cares for Shepard and could not let the Commander go. She feared that Shepard would hate her for this, and apologizes. In spite of wanting to join Shepard, she declines Shepard's offer to join the team to continue her quest for revenge against the Shadow Broker. She expresses regret that she cannot join Shepard's squad. However, she makes a new appearance in the Mass Effect 2 DLC Lair of the Shadow Broker and joins your crew temporarily as Shepard decides to help her hunt down the Shadow Broker. Shepard gradually breaks her hardened shell after lecturing her about mindlessly running into battles, but at the same time she states that she won't stop "to enjoy the scenery" until she's done. As the Shadow Broker is killed, Liara takes the opportunity to fill in his now vacant role. She says she will use her newly bestowed status to help assist Shepard's ongoing mission to fight the Reapers. It is also possible to resume the player character's romance with Liara at the end of "Lair of the Shadow Broker". It has been confirmed that Liara T'Soni will return as a permanent squad member in Mass Effect 3 and there will be consequences for players that were unfaithful to her as a romantic interest in Mass Effect/''Mass Effect 2''. Liara is voiced by Ali Hillis, and her face and body is modeled after actress Jillian Murray. Category:Characters